


Reunion

by Rubyya



Category: Blue Skies And Forget-Me-Nots (Webcomic), Pot of Gold (Webcomic)
Genre: Portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Mia has a suprise!
Kudos: 4





	Reunion

“I’m just so excited!” Mia practically screamed at Aro, almost dancing around her apartment.

“I know-” Aro started, before getting interrupted by a knock at the door.

After letting out an actual scream Mia raced to the door, opening it to reveal a boy with a red shirt and a note in his hand.

“Are you Mia?” he asked, looking down at the note and back up again.

“I am,” Mia said.

With a mischievous smile Mia dragged the boy into the apartment, closing the door more forcefully than needed. She pushed him onto the couch without another word and went straight to the kitchen, coming out with a glass of water. Stunned, he just sat there, letting Mia run around him.

“Um...what’s happening?” the boy attempted to ask.

“It’s a surprise!” Mia squealed, going to a perch by the window that overlooked the parking lot.

“What’s happening?” he attempted again, this time directing it towards Aro, who could only frown.

Before either boy had to attempt to make small talk, the sound of another car pulling into the parking lot could be heard, setting Mia off.

“Aro, cover his eyes,” she exclaimed, grabbing the two of them and setting them up so that Jthe boy’s line of sight was the door, with Aro behind him.

When the inevitable knock was heard, Mia sprinted to the door, double checking that the boy with the red shirt couldn’t see. When Mia opened the door, a girl with a red shirt opened the door. Without a word, but much squealing, Mia covered the girl’s eyes, and maneuvered herself so that she could see in a straight line through the door.

“Three,” Mia started, “two, one!”

At one, both Mia and Aro lifted their hands from the eyes of the boy and girl with red shirts.

“John!” the girl with the red shirt exclaimed.

“Julia!” the boy with the red shirt exclaimed.

In a second, the two rushed towards each other, embracing the other in a big hug. In the background, Mia closed the door, and gave Aro a look, neither of them daring to break up the cousins.

“I missed you,” John whispered to Julia.

“I missed you too,” Julia whispered back.

They stayed like that, hugging each other, remembering all the good times they used to have. Then a portal opened up under the two of them, dropping them into a field full of bright red flowers. It closed before Mia or Aro could make heads or tails of it, but Julia and John laughed as they fell down, making the sound heard even through the portal.

“Well, at least they’re happy,” Mia commented.

“Do you think they’ll come back?” Aro asked.

“I don’t know, but I guess that means more food for us,” Mia shrugged, and went back into the kitchen to grab some food.


End file.
